1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus including a hand shake correction unit and a method of controlling a sleep mode of the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an image blur that requires hand shake correction. As the speed of a shutter of a digital camera is decreased or a zoom magnification of the digital camera is increased, i.e., when the digital camera has is zooming in on a subject, an image shake due to a user's hand shake becomes severe. For example, when the speed of the shutter of the digital camera is slower than a reciprocal of a focal length of a lens of the digital camera, hand shake correction is needed. When a focal length between the lens of the digital camera and an image sensor is 200 mm, and the speed of the shutter of the digital camera is slower than 1/200 seconds, then hand shake correction is needed. However, hand shake correction may consume a lot of power, and digital cameras are often mobile and with limited batteries.